Spy
Spy (ver 2.0) is a Mission type where players are tasked with extracting confidential data from enemy data servers. Mechanics Spy missions require players to locate consoles found in Data Vaults, which are special rooms featuring heavy security and advanced defense mechanisms guarding the console access terminals. Each mission will have three separate Data Vaults, of which all three must be breached and attempted before extraction becomes available. Players must breach the Data Vault rooms and then hack the access console in order to extract the data. If a Tenno trips over the Data Vault's security features, or an enemy activates the Data Vault's alarm, the Data Vault's defense mechanisms and enemy reinforcements become active, and a countdown timer will initiate indicating the time until the data is wiped off the server, giving players 30 to 50 seconds (depending on difficulty) in which to attempt to reach the console and hack it. Similar to Rescue Prison Complexes, Data Vaults often feature alternate paths and tunnels that can be used to stealthily bypass the Data Vault's defenses, allowing for stealthy completion of a Data Vault. End-of-mission rewards for Spy missions depends on the number of Data Vaults successfully hacked, with at least one vault hack needing to be successful in order to accomplish the mission. Defenses Apart from enemies patrolling the rooms, the Corpus and Grineer have different emplaced defenses set up around their Data Vaults, with the defenses present depending on the variant of Data Vault. The defenses present will initiate each vault's alarm if tripped. Some security measures can be disabled if nearby panels are hacked. Corpus *Security Camera: Security Cameras in Data Vaults will trigger alarms if they spot the player. It is also possible to not instantly destroy them, this will also trigger the alarm. *Laser Barriers: Tripping over laser barriers in Data Vaults triggers the alarms. Unlike the normal Laser Barriers, those found in Data Vaults have a variety of mechanisms to confuse players, such as laser barriers that move, and barriers that periodically deactivate. Grineer *Sensor Bar: Data Vault alarms can be triggered by passing through energy doors that deal proc. Some energy doors in a Data Vault may not have Sensor Bars attached to them, making them impossible to deactivate. *Sensor Regulator: These mobile Regulator variants patrol Data Vaults, and will trigger alarms if they spot a player or take damage and survive. *Spark - A unique variant of the Bombard can appear as reinforcements if multiple Data Vault alarms have been tripped. Some Data Vaults may also feature security doors and pit traps that will engage upon alarms being triggered, which can impede a player's movement through the vault. Whether a player succeeds or fails in retrieving the data inside the Data Vault, the vault itself will become easier to exit from: Corpus Data Vaults will have their laser defenses and any pit traps deactivated, while Grineer Data Vaults can open alternate passages that lead to the exit. Notes *Upon successfully hacking a Data Vault without triggering an alarm or alerting enemies the affinity bonus is tripled. *If all three Data Vaults have had their alarms triggered and data successfully retrieved, the objective will change into an Exterminate mission, where all remaining enemies must be killed before extraction. This change will not occur if only two or less vaults had their alarms triggered, or if two or fewer data consoles have been successfully hacked. *Every Data Vault alarm tripped will cause subsequent vaults to implement enemy patrols with tougher enemies, or activate additional defensive systems. *Failing or canceling the hack on the server access panel will set off the vault's alarm. *With the exception of the server access panel, hackable consoles inside the vaults will be one difficulty easier than the rest of the level's consoles. *Data Vaults are unaffected by external alarms, i.e. alarms initiated outside of them. Enemies inside Data Vaults will not be alerted even if a map-wide alarm has been initiated. However, the alarm in the data vault WILL be activated if the player has initiated the entrance hack and an enemy on the map raised the alarm after that. *If the Cryogenic Leakage hazard is active on a Spy mission, certain ice formations may block some of the alternate passages leading to the data console. ** Since Phobos does not normally have Cryogenic Leakage, the ice will not reduce shields or affect the rest of the level, but will still block alternate passages. Missions Rewards Spy missions can reward the following items upon successful completion, with the number of rewards dependent on the number of Data Vaults successfully hacked: the first successful hack gives two rewards, while further hacks will provide one reward each. Spy missions can thus have up to 4 end-of-mission rewards, regardless of whether the hacks were completed stealthily or not. *Arrow Mutation *Blunderbuss *Continuity *Credit Cache *Cryo Rounds *Frigid Blast *Frostbite *Fusion Cores (All rarities) *Hell's Chamber *Hornet Strike *Metal Auger *Parry *Piercing Hit *Pistol Ammo Mutation *Power Throw *Reflection *Reflex Guard *Rifle Ammo Mutation *Rime Rounds *Rush *Scattering Inferno *Scorch *Serration * Shotgun Ammo Mutation *Sniper Ammo Mutation *Stabilizer *Steady Hands *Streamline *Thermite Rounds *Tower I Capture Key *Tower I Exterminate Key *Tower I Mobile Defense Key *Tower I Sabotage Key *Tower II Capture Key *Tower II Defense Key *Tower II Exterminate Key *Tower II Mobile Defense Key *Tower II Sabotage Key *Tower II Survival Key * Tower III Capture Key *Tower III Defense Key *Tower III Exterminate Key *Tower III Mobile Defense Key *Tower III Sabotage Key *Tower III Survival Key *Tower IV Sabotage Key *Vicious Frost *Vitality *Volcanic Edge Trivia *Spy 2.0 was added in Update 15.13. Bugs *Spy missions sometimes fail even if no data is lost. *Occasionally hitting a barrier directly outside the vault will trip the alarm *Occasionally Spy 1.0 missions are given as alerts. There is no way to know before accepting the mission. Category:Update 15 Category:Missions